Why I hate you
by Kage Heishi
Summary: this is my second story still in progress.....It's Roxas' first day in Twilight Town and he is greeted by boy who loves him, but Roxas doesn't love him....Wanna know what happens?....then click this story to find out.....


One morning, a brownish-blonde boy named Roxas, was walking around the new area he lived in. He came across a few kids his age, and wanted to see what they do for fun around here.  
Seifer, one of the kids he saw playing in the Sandlot of Twilight Town(the place he now lives) decided to give the guest a tourof this glorious town, in which there is always a sunset.

When they got close to the end of the tour, Seifer showed Roxas a secret area in which only he knows about.

"Wow, this place is pretty big. You could fit about 5 people that wants to live here," said Roxas in amazement. "Is this place actually yours?"

Seifer looked at Roxas with a look of intense care and worry and said, "Yes, it is mine, but I feel as if I need to share it with someone. I decided to make that person you."

Roxas turned to smile at Seifer but was caught off guard by the soft warm lips that were being placed on his own. Roxas felt weak in his knees as he saw the lips on his belonged to Seifer. Roxas gave a slight push to remove Seifer's lips from his own and punched Seifer in his gut to make him release the frightened boy.

"Wha-What are you doing?" asked Roxas as he backed away from the boy that stood in his way holding his gut. "We are both guys, and...and...AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Seifer looked at the boy and gave a small grin then took a breathe and said, "I know, I kinda figured it after I saw you ad that pathetic excuse for a boy, Hayner."

Roxas was shocked to hear what Seifer just said to him. Roxas turned to look at the door that Seifer stood next to.

"Go to that loser of a teen. I won't stop you," said Seifer as he stepped aside.

Roxas slowly stepped forward to the door, and began to pic up speed. As he stepped right at the entrance, he dashed his way out of there crying in a state that he felt he was about to be murdered. Roxas ran and ran until he accidentally bumped into Hayner, and fell on the floor.

"Oh, hey Roxas," said Hayner as he put out his hand to help the fallen teen. "How ya been-"

Before Hayner could finish, Roxas had gotten up and placed his lips on the others lips.

/Roxas! Are you ok? What happened to you/ thought Hayner as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his tear covered face. Hayner slowly removed his lips from Roxas' and began to wipe the tears from his eyes with his thumb.

"He...He tried to...to make out with...with me..." said Roxas as he began to make more tears. "I don't like him...I hate him...He said he loves me, but I don't love him..."

Hayner gave a soft and gentle look to Roxas, and said, "It's ok...You're away from him now...One thing...Who is the one that tried to force himself on you?"

Roxas stopped his tears for now and gave Hayner a depressed look, and replied, "That evil bastard...Seifer...He is the one...The one who foced himself on me...and I wish we never talk about him."

Hayner looked at Roxas and began to slowly stroke the side of his face. Roxas raised his hand and placed it on Hayner's hand that was touching his face.Hayner the moved closer to embrace him, Roxas did the same.

"Ok...Let's go somewhere...maybe your room...Seifer can't reach you there...and he won't dare to come near you if I'm by you," said Hayner as he let his hand glide down to Roxas' hand.

Hayner and Roxas walked to his house and they began to just sit there trying to heal unseen wounds. Roxas lay in his bed as Hayner sat next to him thinking. Hayner then looked to his scared yet safe friend that he sat next to and thought of ways he could cheer him up.

"What can we do to make you feel better?" said Hayner as he turned to his friend. "I mean...What would make you happy enough to forget about Sei-...i mean you know who?"

Roxas just lay there staring at the ceiling, and looked at Hayner then said, "Well...there is one thing i was thinking of...I want you to be with me now and forever."

Roxas sat up and wrapped his arms around Hayner, then Hayner turned his body so he and Roxas were face to face, then Roxas moved in to kiss Hayner on the lips. Roxas and Hayner began to fall slowly onto Roxas' bed. Lost in the kiss they were sharing they did not let any distraction pull them out of their current state.


End file.
